


Boromir's Fantasy

by Ithiliana



Series: Actor/Character Fantasies [1]
Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 22:39:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithiliana/pseuds/Ithiliana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This fic is part of a series of "paired" fantasies (those of characters paired with those of the actors who portrayed those characters in the film).</p><p>This idea was inspired by a line in a story by Nienor ("Entr'acte", #22 of the "Shut Up" Series over at the "Lair of the Evil Bitches."  In that story, Orlando, sort of caught between Sean Bean and Viggo, thinks that Legolas wants BOTH Boromir and Aragorn, any way he can get them although that's not what ORLANDO wants.  It's one line, but brilliant (IMHO!).</p></blockquote>





	Boromir's Fantasy

After he finishes his watch, he rolls up in his cloak on the hard ground and tries to sleep. Some nights, it's not easy, and he lies awake under the cold stars. On those nights, he may take refuge in a fantasy, hand slipping inside his clothing to ease his body's desire, hoping for sleep before the next day's effort.

He has held Frodo in his arms twice.

Once, before they entered Moria, he caught him as he fell from the Watcher's grasp. Both of them were soaking, chilled, trembling, and as he ran toward the open door of the Mines, Frodo clung to him. Sam and other hobbits took Frodo from arms that time.

The second time was as Gandalf fell. Frodo tried to run to him although nobody could have pulled the wizard back onto the treacherous span of the Bridge of Khazad-dum. Boromir caught him, held him as Gandalf fell and Frodo cried his name. Then The Fellowship fled, and as Boromir ran, he had to hold the slim body tightly, preventing Frodo from fighting free. They escaped into the uncaring light of day and had to move on without pause for rest or comfort.

In his fantasy, the second time ends differently.

_He and Frodo are separated from the others, lost in the maze of Moria. They take refuge in a small room behind a door they can close but not lock or bar. The screeches of orcs echo outside as they prowl the halls. _

_Frodo no longer fights him. He clings to him, trembling. They both realize their peril, the need for quiet lest they be found. As the noise outside dies down, Boromir realizes their bodies are responding to their escape from death. He's seen, and felt, this on the battlefield and in the aftermath. He does not believe Frodo, raised in the quiet green of the Shire that Merry and Pippin have described, could know how the body's instinctive need to prove it is alive can seize someone._

_Frodo turns in his arms, arms going around his neck, lips seeking his. Warm and greedy and sweet, their tongues meet. In the way of our fantasies, their clothes seem to melt away though Boromir is careful, even then, to keep his hands away from Frodo's neck, from the Ring's siren call, which would distract him from his careful exploration of the warm body beside him. _

_His eyes tightly shut, Boromir can see even in the dark of the room, Frodo's blue eyes, pleading for help, for protection, for love. Their bodies merge, move in perfect rhythm, ride the other to a perfect and mutual climax._

Lost in this fantasy, for a few moments, Boromir can forget the Ring.

* * * * * * *

Boromir nearly held the Ring once.

Standing in snow on the way to Caradhras, he came close to caressing the beauty of the gleaming gold as voices sang of eternal life and fame. His other clear memory of that one time is the look of betrayal in Frodo's eyes, blue gems, purer than the sky that sunlit day. The gold of the Ring promising him the beauty of that blue.

He realizes that he if had the Ring, he could also have Frodo.

He hardens again at the thought, at night, under the cold stars.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of a series of "paired" fantasies (those of characters paired with those of the actors who portrayed those characters in the film).
> 
> This idea was inspired by a line in a story by Nienor ("Entr'acte", #22 of the "Shut Up" Series over at the "Lair of the Evil Bitches." In that story, Orlando, sort of caught between Sean Bean and Viggo, thinks that Legolas wants BOTH Boromir and Aragorn, any way he can get them although that's not what ORLANDO wants. It's one line, but brilliant (IMHO!).


End file.
